1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the organization and distribution of publications in the field of wholesale periodical distribution. More particularly, the invention concerns a system for organizing orders of magazines to be sent to retailers such as grocery stores, newsstands, etc, in which each order can include different types and different quantities of magazines. For example, the quantity of a given magazine for a given retailer can be determined by the distributor based on the previous sale history of the retailer, or based upon the retailer's order request.
2. Discussion of the Background
Wholesale distributors of publications have, at most, only partially automated the organization of various publications to be sent to a particular retailer. Typically, a worker manually fills an order for a given retailer by reading a request, and counting and manually filling a bin with the desired type and quantity of publications. The worker thus creates a bundle or plural bundles (if the order is larger), which are then bound and delivered to the retailer. This manual sorting operation has been necessary in order to assemble the unique groups of magazines and magazine quantities required for various retailers. Conventional magazine conveying assemblies have been unable to assemble and convey magazines corresponding to different retailer orders, and thus a bin for each order has been filled manually by a worker.
Traditionally, the distribution of periodicals to retailers by a distributor was territorial. As such the competition to keep a retailer as a customer was low. Recently, however, retailers have been sending out bids to various publication distributors to find the lowest price possible for their periodical needs, and thus, competition has increased. To remain competitive, a distributor must service a larger number of retailers over a larger geographical area. The distribution is complicated by the fact that the retailers require a diverse selection of magazine titles, the titles are issued at different periodic rates (weekly, monthly, etc.), and the selection and quantity of titles varies from retailer to retailer. Therefore, a distributor must organize various magazine titles, and various quantities, and the titles and quantities will also vary over time for a give retailer. Thus, once a periodical is received by the distributor it must be quickly turned around to the retailer so that the periodical retains its merchantability. As a result, distributors of periodicals must be able to handle larger numbers of retailers, while minimizing processing costs and increasing retailer satisfaction by providing rapid and accurately filled orders.
Thus, there is a need for a system so as to reduce the amount of time and money spent by distributors in the wholesale publication business so that they can maintain a profit margin while supplying the retailers with the lowest price possible at the highest quality service.